


Surprises

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [26]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga's day is full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My FoodPorn 'verse where Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha are a couple. In this 'verse Ayame is a child and Kouga's niece. Also for Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 06 "Shine," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kouga was taking an afternoon nap when Sesshoumaru snuck into his room. He crawled in bed next to Kouga and started to undo the wolf demon’s pants. Kouga started to wake up and mumbled something about “nap time, not sexy time.” As Kouga opened his eyes, he noticed something shiny on the bed. When he realized what it was, Kouga jumped away from Sesshoumaru.

“Get that thing away from me!”

“This?”

Sesshoumaru held up the ridiculously proportioned silver dildo.

“Yes, that! It’s bigger than your arm!”

Sesshoumaru leaned over Kouga.

“Don’t be such a baby.”

Sesshoumaru started kissing and sucking on Kouga’s neck.

“You’re starting to sound like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru bit Kouga.

“Hey!”

Sesshoumaru sat back and undid his pants. He then started tugging Kouga’s pants down.

“Seriously, Sesshoumaru, we can’t.”

Sesshoumaru pushed up Kouga’s shirt.

“Oh?”

Sesshoumaru placed and open mouthed kiss under Kouga’s belly button.

“And why not?”

He blew hot air over the tip of Kouga’s cock and looked at him expectantly.

“Because…”

The door to Kouga’s room burst open.

“Uncle Kouga!”

There was a flurry of movement as the boys tried to cover themselves.

“Ayame, go wait in the living room!”

“But Uncle Inuyasha said to…”

“Go!”

Ayame left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru.

“Because I’m babysitting today and Ayame will be here any minute.”


End file.
